Hasta la rosa más bella tiene espinas
by Natasha.X.x.X
Summary: El príncipe de Slytherin se ve sin corona de un día para otro, la sabelotodo de Gryfindor se encuentra con algo que no se aprende en los libros ¿Que hacer ahora?
1. Todo volverá a empezar

Hasta la rosa más bella tiene espinas.

Nota de autor: Aunque como ya e dicho en mi perfil, llevo escribiendo muchos años (bueno muchos, teniendo en cuenta que tengo diecisiete no tantos) este es mi primer fanfic. Eso no significa que quiero un trato especial o permisivo, al contrario, agradezco todo tipo de criticas constructivas, con el más mínimo fallo, por que es la única forma, que mi cabecita tiene de mejorar.

Resumen: El príncipe de Slytherin se ve sin corona de un día para otro, la sabelotodo de Gryfindor se encuentra con algo que no se aprende en los libros ¿Que hacer ahora?

Disclamier: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a si como el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Capitulo uno: Todo volverá a empezar.

Es increíble como todo se vuelve oscuro despues de una gran guerra, todo pierde su color original, las sonrisas se niegan a aparecer y las lagrimas, al contrarío, luchan contra el orgullo para hacerse paso. Si, es increíble como despues de una gran guerra todo se vuelve oscuro, aunque el sol brille como nunca antes sobre los terrenos de el castillo.

Algo así debió de pensar la joven Hermione mientras recorría uno de los jardines con la cabeza baja. Todo había acabado, Voldemort había caído, si ¿Pero a que precio? Esa misma noche tubo que ver como su mejor amigo yacía muerto sobre los hombros de Hagrid, aunque por suerte no fue más que una falsa alarma, otros tantos sin embargo no tuvieron la misma suerte. Decenas de compañeros reposaban sin vida sobre el suelo de el gran comedor. Ese que pisó por primera vez con tan solo once años. ¡Hacía ya tanto tiempo de aquello!

Recordó mientras paseaba, aquella tarde de agosto, cuando un señor mayor con barba larga y aspecto de loco llamó al timbre de su casa para comunicarle a sus padres con toda seriedad que era bruja. Ni siquiera ese recuerdo, uno de los más felices de su vida la consiguió sacar una leve sonrisa.

Esa noche, decenas de alumnos habían muerto, alumnos que como ella recibieron esa visita, hijos de padres que como los suyos, recibieron un tranquilizador discurso sobre la seguridad de el castillo y el gran nivel de educación que allí se impartía.

Hermione no quería pensar en ellos en aquel momento, de echo no quería pensar en nada, pero lo hacía. Pensaba en los padres de aquellos niños que se negaron a abandonar el colegio ante la inminente guerra, en los hijos de aquellos padres que habían acudido a ella, en busca de un futuro mejor. Hijos como el pequeño Teddy, que crecería con la imagen de unos héroes a los que no pudo conocer. No, aquella joven no quería pensar. Al igual que ninguno de los presentes en aquel colegio esa noche, pero de una forma o otra todos lo hacían y de una manera o otra, todos lloraban. Unos con lagrimas y otros sin ellas, pero lo hacían.

-No deberías estar afuera.-La voz de Harry no consiguió hacer parar a la castaña, que seguía andando sin dirección.-Hace frío. Vallamos para adentro.- Los ojos verdes de el joven tenían un color más claro que el de costumbre a causa de el llanto.- Los señores Weasley siguen en el comedor, me han pedido que salga a buscarte. Hermione ¿No tienen bastante con un hijo muerto, como para preocuparse por una amiga enferma? Por favor, entremos antes de que cojas una pulmonía.- El problema era que no encontraba agallas para entrar al comedor, para enfrentarse a esos cuerpos sin vida, a esos ojos que no mirarían más, ni mucho menos a esos familiares que lloraban las perdidas. Ella era la chica fuerte, la que no lloraba nunca, la que lo veía todo desde un punto de vista lógico y frío, pero aquella mañana no se veía capaz de hacerlo, sentía las lagrimas demasiado amenazantes y entrar al comedor, no era más que asegurarles la victoria.

-¿Ro.. Ron?-Preguntó ella mientras poco a poco giraba dirección al castillo. Llevaba dando vueltas sin sentido al menos dos horas, el sol ya se dejaba ver y la fatídica noche parecía irse, dejando un espléndido día, como si aquello no fuera más que una broma macabra de el destino. En esas dos horas, no había sabido nada de nadie, ni siquiera de su amigo pelirrojo. Se imaginaba el estado de animo de este, puesto que acababa de perder un hermano, y también se imaginaba el estado de toda la familia, fúnebre y triste. Sin ganas de celebrar aquella victoria que tanto les había costado.

-Esta con su familia. Lógicamente ninguno baila y salta, pero es lo normal Hermy... Ginny acaba de ir a su cuarto a dormir despues de que la doctora Pomfrey le diera una poción para no soñar. ¿Por que no tomas tu también una? Te vendrá bien.- Hay estaba el mejor amigo de la joven, despues de arriesgar su vida, despues de ganar una de las batallas más complicadas de los ultimos tiempos, y despues de ver morir a infinidad de personas queridas, preocupándose por ella.

* * *

-No.-Por un momento aquella idea le pareció de lo más tentadora, pero de algún modo sabía que no era lo correcto.-Tu la tomaras, y iras a vigilar el sueño de Ginny.- Ese era el deseo de su amigo sin duda, y ella mientras, cumpliría con el otro deber de los dos.-Yo me quedare con Ron y su familia.-Desde luego aquello no era la idea de no pensar que tenía por la noche, pero estaba claro que era mucho más acorde con su personalidad, no podía perderse por el castillo mientras su amigo lloraba la muerte de un hermano.

El no entendía por que seguía en libertad. No llegaba a comprender por que seguía hay, el el gran comedor, viendo como los profesores transportaban camillas con sabanas blancas por encima, viendo como la mitad de esas camillas depositaban cuerpos de inocentes, cuerpos que el mismo había visto morir.

No entendía por que no había sido llevado con el resto de mortifagos en aquella primera redada, por que McGonagall le había echo entrar al gran comedor y esperar alli su llegada. Pero no le quedaba otra que acatar, al fin de cuentas su madre y su padre si que habían sido detenidos.

Frente a el una familia lloraba la muerte de uno de sus componentes, no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de el comedor, lleno de cadáveres. La familia en cuestión no era otra que la de la comadreja, a Draco le habría encantado pensar algo cruel tipo "Mejor para ellos una boca menos que alimentar" Pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, la muerte aquel día, había adquirido un nuevo significado para el. Giró la vista al otro lado de el comedor, donde otra clase de cuerpos descansaban para toda la eternidad, la única diferencia era que nadie lloraba la perdida de estos. Ni siquiera Draco, el único ex-mortifago que quedaba en el colegio lo hizo. Quizás sintió lastima por Crabbe, aunque no demasiada, al fin de cuentas el solo era un imbécil más, que murió por seguir las ordenes que alguien, que por muy acertado que estuviera en sus creencias, luchaba de la peor de las maneras. Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de el rubio mientras miraba de forma ausente las puertas de la habitación, McGonagall había pasado ya un par de veces por ellas, pero en ninguna de las dos ocasiones le miró más de una vez, parecía estar demasiado ocupada trasladando cuerpos a ambos lados. Se sorprendio al ver como colocaba a su antiguo profesor en el lado de los buenos, Snape no se merecía estar allí al menos que el supiese. "Tu al fin de cuentas no sabes nada." Le recriminó una voz en su cabeza, y así era. El solo era una marioneta más, que por alguna razón no estaba ya pagando su castigo a las puertas de Azcaban. La persona a la que vio pasar aquellas puertas le dejo sin aliento un segundo. La sangre sucia de Granger. No la había visto en las ultimas horas por aquel lugar, y imagino, al parecer equívocamente, que estaría llorando por algún lugar lejano. Se acerco sin mediar palabra con nadie a la familia que lloraba frente a el. Agarró con fuerza la mano de el comadreja, y simplemente abrazó a la madre de este, mientras, por primera vez aquella mañana, lloraba.

-Señor Malfoy.-La voz de la profesora le sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba, aunque sin sentirla del todo.-Acompáñeme por favor, los directores quieren hablar con usted.-No entendió muy bien esta frase ¿Los directores? Snape reposaba muerto en el lado contrario de aquel lugar, y Dumbledore llevaba cerca de un año muerto, ¿A que directores se refería entonces?. Siguió a la profesora a través de los destruidos pasillos, por donde algunas personas seguidas de camillas vacías paseaban, seguramente buscando alguna victima más de aquella noche.-Llevamos horas con lo mismo, todos los profesores y algunos voluntarios, hemos recorrido el castillo al menos cinco veces, y los muertos siguen apareciendo.-No sabía como mostrarse ante aquello, ni con que motivo se lo decía la profesora, un sentimiento extraño le invadió por dentro. ¿Culpabilidad? Tal vez, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el joven Malfoy no tenía permitido sentir y muchisimo menos esa clase de sentimientos. La gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de los directores estaba echada a un lado, como si aquel día la entrada fuera libre, como si todo el mundo tuviera derecho a entrar a lugares tan reservados como aquel. No pudo evitar pensar en su sala común ¿También estaría el tapiz echado a un lado?

-Le dejo a solas con ellos. Joven, ha de saber que dentro de un par de horas dos aurores vendrán a por usted, con motivo de tomar declaración sobre los sucesos de estos ultimos meses. Supongo que sabe que el estar aquí ya es una gran ventaja, habrá deducido que no tienen intenciones de internarle por ahora, pero a de saber que cualquier intento de fuga repercutirá de manera inminente en una encarcelación segura.-Tragó saliva, pensando en como sería su vida encerrado en aquel espantoso lugar, y las pocas ganas que tenía de correr, se evaporaron de repente.

-Joven Malfoy.-No era una persona la que hablaba, no al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, se trataba de un cuadro. El cuadro de el que había sido su director por seis años. Aquel viejo chiflado, a pesar de haber sido casi asesinado por el mismo le sonreía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.-¿Bonito día no es cierto?-El cuadro se llevo una especie de pastilla amarilla a la boca, y la saboreo como si fuera especialmente deliciosa.-Caramelos de limón. El buen hombre que me pintó tubo la decencia de añadir un bote lleno de ellos.-No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que aquel hombre comiera, solo quería salir de allí y dormir. A lo mejor hasta acudía a la enfermera para que le diera una poción anti-sueños- Te preguntaras que es lo que haces aquí, por que no estas haciendo compañía a tus compañeros en nuestra agradable prisión ¿No es así?- El tono de voz de aquel hombre estaba empezando a sacarle de quicio, esa amabilidad innata, esos ojos amables a pesar de estar hablando con un miembro de el ejercito enemigo.

-Albus basta. Le estas poniendo nervioso.-Aquella voz también le era familiar, tragó saliva dispuesto a recibir entonces la información de por que estaba en aquel lugar, su más reciente director y jefe de casa no le hablaba con el tono amable de el viejo. Aunque tampoco empleaba en el un tono excesivamente severo, como el que empleaba con Potter y sus amigos.-Escucha Malfoy, no estas en Azcaban y para tu suerte puede que ni siquiera llegues a entrar. Potter testificara a tu favor y puede que también lo hagan sus dos amigos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Claro que lo sabía, Harry había salvado al mundo mágico aquella noche, tenía cierto poder en juzgar a los responsables, y si el decía que era inocente, lo sería. Aunque el muy en su interior sabía que no era cierto.

-Severus me a contado tu forma de comportarte estos meses.- Draco le miró con incredulidad, llamaba a su asesino por el nombre, casi con cariño, como si hablara de uno de sus alumnos más queridos y no de el causante de el final de su vida.-Habrás deducido ya que el, siempre a estado de el lado correcto ¿No es así?.-Le costó asimilar la noticia, pero no parecía tan extraña si lo pensabas bien. Al fin de cuentas nunca mato a nadie, no desveló el paradero de la orden y un brillo oscuro se le posaba en la mirada cuando alguien hablaba de la muerte de Dumbledore.- Sabrás que no te has comportado de forma ejemplar estos ultimos meses.-Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró casi en el acto.- Pero nosotros también sabemos que no has tenido otra opción, por eso mismo estas libre. Queremos un comportamiento ejemplar a partir de ahora, por que si no, nos encargaremos de que cumplas tu castigo.-La sonrisa amable de el viejo, no hizo que Draco dejara de notar el leve tono de amenaza.

-Draco, no todos van a tener esta oportunidad. Tienes que aprovecharla.-Snape le miraba con los ojos interrogantes, como si esperará una respuesta.

-Lo are señores.-Fue lo único que pudo responder, no estaba en condiciones de discutir.

-Descansa.-Le ordeno el veterano director. Aunque más que una orden era una recomendación.-Y piensa que ahora todo volverá a empezar, solo hay que tener valor para empezar de una manera distinta.

El joven abandonó el despacho mientras los dos hombres seguían conversando:

-¿Crees que hemos echo lo correcto?

-Severus, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Incluso el. Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos sorprende con su forma de comenzar.

Los pasillos estaban igual de destruidos que minutos antes, pero ahora menos profesores paseaban seguidos de camillas levitantes. No pudo evitar tomar eso como una buena señal, no más muertos por aquel día. Se dirigía a su sala común cuando vio a la sangre sucia apoyada contra una de las paredes. Inexplicablemente estaba sola, sin ninguno de sus amigos detrás. Y también inexplicablemente tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo a aquella chica.

-¡E! Sangre sucia.-la joven le miró con sus ojos llorosos, llenos de vida, aunque había visto más muertes aquella noche que en toda su existencia junta. No tenía ganas de escuchar al rubio oxigenado, pero aún así se giró en su dirección.-Todo volverá a empezar.-Y aquella frase, sin explicación, encendió algo en ellos, tal vez una ligera esperanza. Pero espera ¿Draco tenía permitido sentir esperanza?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor: Quiero dar las gracias a esas dos personas que se molestaron en comentar en el anterior capitulo. Especialmente a "F. Pain" por sus criticas y ayuda. También mencionar que gracias a ella el primer capitulo esta editado, sin faltas de ortografía y espero con algo más de realismo. Si os da pereza leer, no os preocupéis, por que nada esencial a cambiado. Sin más que añadir... Disfrutar de este nuevo capitulo.

Disclamier: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a si como el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Capitulo dos: Y así fue.

Los adultos siempre tienen razón. Es increíble como esa frase nos a marcado e cierta manera a todos. ¿Quien no a escuchado alguna vez a un adulto decir eso de "Por que lo digo yo, que soy quien sabe"? De pequeños nos enseñan, cuando aún estamos aprendiendo andar, que no es más listo el que más sabe, sino quien más a vivido, por lo tanto la voz de la experiencia es la que tiene, o debería tener razón. Si, todos tenemos asumido ese echo. Lo que Hermione Granger no tenia asumido del todo, era el echo de que Draco Malfoy la tuviera, eso sin duda era algo nuevo.

Hacía dos semanas de esa fatídica mañana, y poco a poco, despacio y sin prisa, el mundo mágico recobraba su rutina.

Dos semanas no es tiempo suficiente para afrontar una muerte, es cierto, pero cuando no hablamos de una muerte sino de cientos de ellas, la cosa cambia. Hermione había notado aquello. Todo el país estaba de luto, todo el mundo había perdido a alguien; A una madre, a un hijo, a un padre, a un amigo, a un hermano, a un jefe, a un trabajador, o a un confidente. Nadie había salido inmune de aquella guerra. Pero no se podía vivir de el aire, los dueños de las tiendas habrían a pesar de haber conocido la muerte de cerca, por que sin esos productos no se podía vivir, la radio seguía retransmitiendo noticias a pesar de que su locutor ya no estaba presente, por que el espectáculo ante todo tenía que continuar, y como en todos los lugares en La Madriguera no iba a ser menos Molly y Arthur Weasley seguían con sus labores, por que su familia tenía que comer.

Cuando es uno solo el que muere, puedes permitirte el lujo de parar, los demás te cubren, te respaldan por que alguien se te a ido para no volver. Pero cuando todo el mundo a perdido a alguien, amigo mío, no hay nadie para cubrirte, esa es la razón por la cual el mundo mágico seguía con su rutina. De algún modo, todo había vuelto a empezar.

-¡Hermy!-La voz de una recién llegada sacó a la castaña de su libro.-Es mamá, necesita ayuda en la cocina.-Ginny Weasley era una muestra más de que todo seguía adelante, había llorado la muerte de su hermano, por supuesto, pero su fortaleza no la dejó estancarse hay, de un modo o otro, la pelirroja había salido a flote.

-Claro, ahora mismo.-Marcó la pagina de su libro mientras se levantaba apoyándose en el árbol que minutos antes la proporcionaba cobijo y sombra. Desde aquel día Hermione vivía en La Madriguera, sus padres aún no habían sido localizados y por supuesto Molly había insistido durante horas para que Harry y ella se refugiaran en su hogar. De nada sirvieron los intentos de no causar molestias por parte de los dos. Ambos alegaron tener una casa en Grimmauld place y aseguraron que esta estaba en perfectas condiciones para vivir, pero finalmente y tras las suplicas de la mujer aceptaron el vivir durante una temporada con ellos.-¿Ha llegado alguna carta de el Ministerio?- Días despues de la guerra el ministerio de magia se encontró con otro problema, quizás no tan grave como esta en si, pero capaz de matar de dolor de cabeza al primer ministro. Los desaparecidos. Principalmente los desaparecidos por hechizos desmemorizadores. Hermione no fue la único persona que pensó en la seguridad de sus parientes muggles, de echo la mayoría de los magos lo hicieron. En aquel momento, vagaban por el mundo infinidad de personas con recuerdos falsos y sin idea real de quienes eran. La castaña esperaba una carta de el departamento de reincorporación, incorporado por el ministro tras darse cuenta de la magnitud de el problema, informando de que sus padres serían localizados en pocos días.

-No ha llegado nada. Solo cartas de agradecimiento.-Aquellos escritos llegaban a diario, y el trío dorado se obligaba a leer cada una de ellas, tarea que les llevaba gran parte de la tarde.-No te preocupes, te llego la carta de certificado de supervivencia. Tus padres están vivos, perdidos, pero vivos a fin de cuentas.-Un rastro de tristeza cubrió los ojos de Ginny por unos momentos. Ella pagaría todo el oro del mundo por poder decir lo mismo de su hermano.

-Ginny, yo...- La muerte de Fred se respiraba en aquella casa, aunque todos intentaran mostrar lo contrario. Su madre lloraba por las noches, su padre estaba tan centrado en el trabajo que casi asustaba, y sus hermanos... Bueno ellos eran un caso aparte, sobre todo George, que se veía vació sin su otra mitad.

* * *

-Vamos a ayudar a mamá antes de que se cabreé con nosotras anda.-Aquello no era realmente un problema, la señora Weasley no se cabrearía, no en esos momentos. Se sentía demasiado débil para ello. Precisamente por eso Ginny se mostraba tan propensa a ejercer de ayudante.

Todo seguía adelante, pero con un deje de tristeza en el aire. Algunos asimilaban esta nueva condición acompañados, terriblemente acompañados, como si la soledad les asustara, como si la falta de ese ser querido se notara menos cuanto más gente intentara evitar el tema. Otros sin embargo, asimilaban todo lo referente a ese nuevo mundo solos. No por elección si no por necesidad. Draco Malfoy, era uno de esos ultimos sin duda. Fueron extrañas para el esas dos semanas, fue llamado un par de veces más para declarar como testigo, y una, como no, para hacerlo como acusado.

Aquella sala fría, tan parecida a las mazmorras que daba miedo y frente a esos 40 miembros del tribunal de Wizengamot. Todos ellos de luto por la perdida de algún conocido, todos ellos con inteligencia infinita, pero también con infinita sed de venganza. Preguntado, haciendo recordar cada momento vivido aquellos meses, como si sus sueños no cumplieran bien con ese cometido. Acusando sobre actos terroríficos, que no había cometido pero que sí había visto. Gracias a Merlin, el trío dorado apareció, testificando a su favor y para sorpresa de el joven Malfoy, a favor de su madre. Era increíble como en aquel nuevo mundo se valoraba la opinión de esos tres, como en su día se había valorado la de Dumbledore, pero a fin de cuentas, gracias a uno de ellos aquel mundo seguía en pie.

Desde aquel día el y su madre residían en la mansión, pero ella prácticamente no daba señales de vida. Lloraba continuamente por la encarcelación de su padre, mientras de vez en cuando, se acercaba para poder contemplar como su hijo seguía con vida. Aquella actuación un tanto Psicótica tenía gravemente preocupado a Draco. La guerra siempre tiene dos caras; La de los afectados por mala suerte, aquellos que simplemente estaba allí y la sufrieron y la de los guerreros, aquellos que tuvieron que hacer y presenciar cosas horribles. Si además estas en el bando equivocado, como en el caso de Narcissa, volverse un poco loca es lo más normal del mundo.

-Hijo. Estas vivo, vivo.-El apenas giró la cabeza para sonreiría, tenía entendido que ella mintió al mismísimo Voldemort, solo para salvarle a el. Siempre había sido así, su padre le chillaba y ella le protegía. Su madre, era la única persona que se preocupaba realmente por el, ya ahora sencillamente no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos.

-Si mamá, estoy vivo ¿Le digo a los elfos que nos preparen algo para comer?-Su mirada perdida ya no le sorprendía, los primeros días se asustó, incluso pensó hablar con algún mendimago, ahora simplemente lo tomaba como un castigo. El no había perdido a la persona que más le quería, solo se había alejado un poco de el. Aunque temía, para nunca volver a acercarse. Por que cuando lo que te separa de una persona el el estado Psicilogico y no el físico, normalmente no hay nada que hacer. Por eso mismo, el Draco Malfoy, estaba enfrentando todo aquello solo, sin nadie en quien apoyarse o con quien hablar, por que pos supuesto lo ultimo que aria en aquel mundo sería decirle a su madre, lo mucho que sentía haberse tatuado el brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

DECISIONES QUE HACEN LLORAR.

Las decisiones nunca son fáciles, por eso creo que decisión y difícil se parecen tato, creo que es un extraño juego de palabras. Como dije en el capitulo anterior, los adultos siempre creen tener la razón, pero cuando más necesitamos su ayuda, cuando queremos que tomen esas difíciles decisiones por nosotros, simplemente no lo hacen. ¿Quien no ha escuchado alguna vez la frase "sigue a tu corazón y acertarás"? El problema viene cuando el corazón va por un lado y la razón y la lógica por el otro. ¿A que gran frase celebre hay que hacer caso entonces?

-No iré.-Dijo una voz que acaba de tomar quizás la decisión más importante de su vida. El hombre parecía decidido, aunque por dentro y en realidad no lo estaba. Decir aquellas palabras le había costado más de media hora, y sin embargo las había pronunciado. "No iré" Esa fue su decisión, peor aún quedaba por escuchar la de sus dos compañeros. Cuando somos niños crecer al lado de alguien es sumamente fácil, por que de un modo o otro todos los niños tienen el mismo camino marcado; Jugar crecer e ir al colegio. Pero cuando crecemos seguir al lado de esos mismos compañeros, elegir el mismo camino ya no es tan sencillo, por que cuando eres adulto ya no estas tan marcado por las reglas, ya puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, y estas muchas veces equivalen a la separación de quienes hasta hace poco eras una parte importante para ti.

-Yo, la verdad Ron, es que quiero volver este ultimo año.-La voz de otro hombre declaró cual era su deseo.-No me malinterpretes, me encantaría empezar en la escuela de aurores contigo, pero no hemos acabado oficialmente los estudios, y no me parece justo beneficiarme una vez más de mi nombre para conseguir lo que quiero. Iré a Howgarts y cursaré mis Extasis. Y oye cuando salga tendré a un compañero en segundo año que me ayudara con todo lo que no entienda de las clases.- Ron no quería volver al colegio, tal vez por que le recordaba demasiado a su recién perdido hermano, o tal vez simplemente por que le apetecía demostrar lo que valía en otro tipo de educación, Hermione no sabía cual era la razón, lo que si estaba claro es que ese año ya no serían el trío dorado, quizás a partir de ese momento no lo volverían a ser nunca más.

-Yo Ronald, la verdad es que también quiero volver. Es genial el que nos hallan propuesto ingresar en la academia de Aurores este mismo año, pero la oferta solo incluye eso, y yo realmente no quiero estudiar esa carrera. Ni siquiera se lo que quiero aún, necesito este ultimo año de educación para decidirme. Quizás la profesora McGonagall me ayuda a elegir la carrera adecuada para mi en los próximos nueve meses.- El silencio se hizo en aquel salón en ese momento, aquella sin duda fue una de esas decisiones difíciles de tomar, una de esas que describía al principio, una de esas que separan caminos de los que hasta entonces habían estado pegado por el pegamento más fuerte del mundo, el destino. Ese destino que ahora os separaba.

Ron había cambiado de una manera que daba miedo en esos ultimos meses, tal vez tras la guerra todos lo hicieron, pocas cosas te hacen madurar tan rápido como la muerte. Sus rabietas ya no eran tan frecuentes, de echo habían desaparecido casi por completo, y a decir verdad se valoraba a si mismo mucho más que antes. Supongo que al verse vivo despues de tanto tiempo, el mismo se dió cuenta de que no servía de nada menospreciarse, y al haber ganado esa fama que su mejor amigo tenía casi de nacimiento, se dio cuenta de por que Harry la detestaba.

-Bueno, así que nos separamos ¿No es así?-Los tres sentados miraban fijamente la oferta que les había llegado del ministerio aquella misma mañana, los tres se lo habían planteado seriamente, incluso la castaña a la cual no le interesaba en absoluto. Los tres se habían planteado el echo de que no volverían a ser tres nunca más y sin embargo se vieron con la fuerza suficiente de afrontar ese cambió. Cuando Ron pronunció su deseo, los tres se dieron cuenta de que estaban listos.-Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Creo que ya tenemos la madurez necesaria para enfrentarnos al mundo solos.-Dijo la unica mujer del grupo mientras seguía asimilando la noticia. Esa misma mañana cuando la carta reposo en sus manos se dio cuenta de que todo iba a cambiar. No sabía si volvería al colegio sola o con la compañía de alguno de sus amigos, pero algo la decía que no iban a volver a sentarse los tres juntos en clase.- Ronald, ¿Has pensado en que iras a la academia con un año menos de educación que el resto de tus compañeros?- Aquella era una argumentación absurda y ella lo sabía, pues ellos tres tenían la misma experiencia que aurores con el titulo.

-Si Herms lo e pensado. Pero si el Ministerio nos ha dado esta oportunidad, creo que es por que sabe que la aprovecháremos. Harry tiene sus motivos para volver al colegio, motivos que espero, no tienen nada que ver con cierto miembro joven de mi familia, y yo tengo los míos para no volver.

Ya no eran los mismos niños que se encontraron esa mañana en el anden, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero su madurez no era solo fruto de la edad, no cualquiera pensaba de ese modo con dieciocho años. Sin embargo aquellas tres personas sabían bien lo que querían, y por desgracia o por suerte desde ese momento no querían lo mismo.

-Mama os llama para cenar.-Una joven pelirroja acababa de entrar en el salón y los miraba a los tres interrogantes. Antes de la guerra el grupo se solía esconder con frecuencia evitando que cualquiera escuchara sus conversaciones, pero despues de esta Ginny podía formar parte de todos y cada uno de los momentos del trío sin sentirse incomoda, ese día había sido la excepción. Había visto llegar a tres lechuzas del ministerio y las había visto posarse enfrente de sus tres amigos. Les había visto leer la carta con curiosidad y había observado como os tres se dirigían al salón como cuando tenían que discutir algo antes de un gran combate.

-Ahora mismo vamos Ginny.-Esa fue la sutil manera que tubo su hermano, de hacerla saber que necesitaban unos momentos más.

-¿Cuando se lo contaremos? Digo yo que la familia se tendrá que enterar tarde o temprano ¿No?-Harry odiaba ocultarle cosas a la que pronto sería de nuevo su chica, o al menos el, eso esperaba.

-Esta noche, en la cena. Ginny a recibido una carta ofreciéndola repetir sexto o pasar a séptimo. Mama no se sorprenderá de que nosotros hallamos recibido una parecida.-En ese momento Harry rezó por que ja joven de Los Weasley hubiera tomado la misma decisión que su hermano seguir avanzando.

-Mama, papa.-Ron fue quien pidió palabra de los tres. Toda la mesa calló, seguramente impacientes por saber lo que el penúltimo de los hijos tenía que decir.-Esta mañana nos ha llegado una carta del ministerio, ofreciéndonos entrar en la academia de Aurores este mismo año. Harry y Hermione han decidido volver al colegio y acabar con la educación de un modo, más oficial, pero yo quiero ingresar este mismo año. Eso era lo que estábamos discutiendo en el salón.- Quizás aquella noticia les tomó por sorpresa a todos. Que Ron quisiera volar por si mismo, pero aunque resulte extraño, nadie intento quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza. Ni siquiera su madre.

* * *

-Me parece bien Ronald, la vida es muy corta y hay que hacer lo que se quiere realmente. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, dejaré que hagas lo que verdaderamente deseas.

En la mansión Malfoy el ambiente no era exactamente el mismo, Draco también había tomado una decisión difícil de la cual dependía su futuro, pero el al contrario que el pelirrojo no sabía como exponérsela a su familia, en este caso a su madre, sin quedar como un mal hijo.

-Mama.-Los dos comían en silencio en una alargada mesa, echa para al menos diez comensales más. Todo en aquella casa estaba echo con un tamaño superior al que una pareja ocupaba, muestra de que aquella familia no había sido tan solitaria en tiempos anteriores. Narcissa levantó la cabeza y miro con unos ojos dolorosos a su único hijo.

-S-si hijo.-La guerra había causado una herida demasiado grande en su madre y el lo sabía, aún así y tras pensar en ella y en el cuidado que necesitaría su decisión no cambió.

-Me ha llegado la cara del colegio, como todos los años. Ofreciéndome.-"Bueno más bien obligándome" pensó para si mismo.-Repetir séptimo curso, ya que no cursé los extasis. La carta venía firmada además de pro la directora por el ministro de magia, que piensa que es una buena manera de lavar nuestros nombre. Mama si no vuelvo al colegio no podré hacer nada, ya que además de la mala reputación no tengo ningún titulo que acredite mi nivel de educación.-Si su madre le decía que no, muy a su pesar había decidido llevarla la contraría, por que el también había tomado una decisión de esas que te separan de alguien que hasta el momento había sido importante para ti, y ese alguien para Draco Malfoy no era alguien sino algo y ese algo era el lado oscuro, el por ahora no quería ser más el chico malo.

-Esta bien, vuelve al colegio. Necesitamos el nombre hijo, la reputación del apellido es lo importante.-Su madre desvariaba, pero al parecer las ideas que su padre le había metido a base de repeticiones en la cabeza todavía las tenia claras.


End file.
